


Comparing Notes

by veridium_bye



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridium_bye/pseuds/veridium_bye
Summary: Some good friendly banter between the good friends as they watch their partners converse over Orleisian politics. I’ve always wanted to write this dynamic so here it goes!





	Comparing Notes

The day was young, the dawn rising every warm body out of bed for another day of work at Skyhold. The Ambassador’s office didn’t need much time, though, to send for Olivia and Cassandra, sending an assistant directly to Cassandra’s quarters as soon as day broke. The two women were suspicious, but nevertheless showed up with open minds and sleepy faces: Cassandra, already in her day armor, and Olivia wearing one of her work dresses.When they arrived, Lady Josephine was sitting at her desk, her elbows on the table with her hands clasped in front of her face. She was grinning as Theia stood at her side, arms gathered behind her back. They looked fresh-faced for the early morning. 

“Ah, wonderful, you received my message!” Josephine leaned upright in her seat. “Come, come, I have much to discuss with the both of you.”

Olivia smiled, always easily moved by Josephine’s kind tact. “Of course, Ambassador, I would not have us keep you waiting.” At once, she approached her desk, standing directly in front of her as they embarked on the conversation at hand.

Cassandra, meanwhile, lagged behind, standing a couple yards from the desk. Something told her this was an Orleisian matter, and it made her hesitant to deliberate such a topic so early in the day. Seeing her reluctance to engage, Theia smirked, and meandered her way over to her friend’s side. She stood at her side facing her, and offered a piece meal smile. 

“If you think she has you up early with this lofty talk, you should have been there when we first awoke,” she played. Indeed, if Josephine Montilyet was anything, she was an early riser in both mind and body. It was one of the things Theia loved to be annoyed by. 

“I see,” Cassandra grinned slightly, “Well, Olivia will be much more proficient in this discourse than I. Why summon us both?” 

“She is sending you both to the Capitol for business. There are some suspicious activities going on with some aristocratic tradesmen, and Leliana suspects collusion with Venatori. That is why you will be going, to ensure Olivia’s protection whilst she manages the dirtier details.”

Cassandra’s brow furrowed. “Can you not send guards or a security detail?”

Theia’s lips parted, and she held her breath for a moment. It wasn’t that they couldn’t do so – that was most definitely an option on the table – but it was Theia’s personal insistence that it be this way. 

“Cassandra,” Theia exhaled the tension from her ribs, “Now that you and Olivia have…established, yourselves, I see no one better suited besides myself to ensure her safety. We still have a while before we are prepared to embark on the Wastes. I trust you will remain on top of your duties whilst traveling for lighter tasks.”

The Seeker lowered her chin, noticing the hushed tone the Inquisitor had adopted whilst Josephine and Olivia talked out loud rather gregariously. Her eyes flickered over to them: Olivia’s animated hands as she discussed some mouse-brained noble, Josephine smiling with critical pleasure. It was hard to believe she was experiencing such a sight: both her woman, and the Inquisitor’s, in the same place and time. Not to long ago she thought such a reality was impossible. 

“I will do as you ask, Inquisitor. Rest assured, she has the dedication of every inch of my person to her welfare.”

Theia smiled with relief, reaching a hand and lightly patting Cassandra’s shoulder. “That is what I like to hear from my most trusted friend.” She then turned to stand parallel to her, folding her arms with a new confidence in her posture. The women then both turned their attention to their lovers who were seemingly hip-deep in intrigue and gossip. It was quite a pleasant sight for an otherwise fatigued dawn. 

Taking it all in for a spare moment, Theia smirked under her breath. “To think, a month or two ago I would have never thought this to be feasible. You surprised everyone, Seeker, even your friend who thought she understood everything about your character.”

Cassandra did not turn her head, but she did offer a smile on the corner of her mouth. “I still have the potential for impulsiveness, at times.”

“Yes, but I don’t think she is a proof of your impulsiveness, my friend. I think, instead, she is evidence to the power of your intention, even as you are being proven misguided in your convictions.”

Cassandra chuckled low. “You are one to talk, Inquisitor.”

“Oh, yes, of course I am,” Theia’s eyes went to Josephine, and she could feel her heart ache with devotion seeing the way her mannerisms gracefully formulated themselves in her face. The way the light through the window refracted low colors of blue and green in her eyes, the way her brow furrowed when she was in the middle of making a most cunning point. 

“What did it for you, Seeker?” she asked quietly, her head leaning towards her from the side as she spoke quietly in the direction of her ear. 

Cassandra heard the question and was a bit unnerved by it – such honesty and candid emotions were not uncommon between her and her friend, the Inquisitor, but being asked by Olivia’s closest friend was a bit daunting. It was as if she was being tested, albeit with the best intentions. 

But, then, her eyes locked on Olivia across the way. She watched her, and her breathing stilled. She was talking, telling some outlandish story, with her hands in the air waving in circles as she illustrated it. Her eyes were slightly glowing with honey metallic shades, her spirit lively even with just being asleep a half hour prior. Then, she did that thing – one of those things Cassandra’s heart always skipped when she witnessed it – she sent both hands deep into her waves of blonde hair, pushing them out of her face. As she did so, she smiled broadly, the dimples on either cheek out for all to see. She glowed, not in an artificial or overpowering way, but the way someone did when their heart was the most sincerely kind, her spirit matching its wholesomeness. 

She blinked, feeling captivated beyond propriety. 

Theia tilted her chin and gazed at her friend from her periphery, and it took everything in her not to start laughing with joyous compassion. She held her reaction in, waiting for the astute answer she thought she could always depend on Cassandra to provide. Turns out, she may have found the one person to throw a wrench in that consistency. 

The Seeker then took a breath, and cleared her throat quietly. 

“I suppose,” she adjusted her shoulders, “it would be the strength and brilliance of her character, Inquisitor.” 

Theia nodded a few times, amused, but not convinced. Witnessing such a loss of sense in a fleeting moment gave her the true answer to her inquiry. 

“Sure, Seeker. That was it.” 

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Inquisitor. I can be both beguiled by her beauty and her intellect!”

The elevated voice broke the discrete ambiance of their dialogue, and whilst Cassandra looked directly at Theia, both Josephine and Olivia turned and gazed at them, breaking their conversation at once. The silence in the room illuminated the truth of their dual discussions. Olivia, making eye contact with Cassandra, put her hand to her mouth to suppress her laughter.

Josephine lowered a brow, eyeing Theia with suspicion. “My Love, what on Earth are you sparring about?”

Theia’s expression turned to one of culpable mischief, and she shrugged. “Nothing, my dear. Just some friendly banter, is all.”

“Yes,” Cassandra followed up quickly, “nothing to worry about.”

Olivia burst out laughing then, unable to hold it in any longer. The “caught with our pants down” expression on her friend and her woman were insurmountable comedy. Then Josephine, in a small departure from decorum, started chuckling as well. Olivia’s laughter was infectious, especially when it was uninhibited. 

“Theia,” Olivia said melodically as she laughed, “leave Cassandra alone, would you? She faces enough argumentative questions from me in her day.”

Theia shook her head, her smile widening. “As you wish, Gem. Anything for you.” She invoked her nickname from their rebel days, and it always made Olivia feel bittersweetly touched. 

“Oh, you follow her directions the first time she dictates them?” Josephine quipped, watching as Theia made her way back over to her side, standing tall even for being caught in her machinations. Theia placed a hand on Josephine’s shoulder as penance, and promptly lowered herself and kissed the side of her head. “My Love, do not be offended. Only you have my soul’s devotion, surely.”

Watching them quarrel, Cassandra shook her head. She then turned and gazed back at Olivia, who’s wide smile was a recovery from her laughter. They exchanged a knowing look; seeing the way she lit up the room, the Seeker sneaked a smile her way. Interrogation or not, she knew there was no secret as far as Olivia was concerned.


End file.
